The bleeding heart
by kenstoy
Summary: It's time to make a choice. She deserves him? Everyone one as a opinion about that. Naruto is beginning to see the reality is up to him to choice. Narusaku. Angst My otp is Narusaku.


i will use:

''...'' as speaking

'...' as a thought

And in the beginning, he understand it was all over

Here we are at the gastes of Konohagure. At the end of the war, Naruto in front of Sasuke is returning his riband of the leaf to him with his bright smile.

'' Don't make us wait teme'' Sakura is waiting for Sasuke as a little girl of twelve years old that was waiting for his destinate love to accept her. '' Sasuke'' he stop her. '' I will be back, don't worry'' pointing to her foreheard as her blush and smile towards his best friend broke him.' ...Yeah I knew i didn't stande a chance...' She return to Naruto heading back to the gates and even with a heart break, that means the end of more than 12 years, he just smile towards her. The most pure smile without even an inch of resentment. She seeing his smile cannot help but smile how this little annoying boy make her feel with only a smile his blue heavens eyes, but she didn't know it that it would be the last for her to receiving that smile even Naruto didn't know it.

It has been weeks of that cold water that Naruto received after that event. He try to avoid her by any means and to remove any though of her. His life has been not a torture. He is now the most respected man in every land and every body was treating him like he was somekind of God . The most clear example is the girls of every village are coming to Konoha to meet the greatest hero and try to charm him. But still this little idiot will never change. He is just a knucklehead. It is more easy that the Sand land will freeze that Naruto catch a glimpse of the girls advances towards him. That however is sure irritating but you can't not help to be involved in his eyes when he give you a wide smile was something that any girl can't deny.

At the beginning his acceptance of the fact was tear him apart. He is crazy about Sakura but he cannot disturb her, no , not anymore, it would be meaningless.

' Dammit why I can't accept it or fight' he told himself. Every meeting with the new Hokage Kakashi when he couldn't avoid to see her that divergence was disturbing him. Never give up or let it be and see Sakura truly happy with...

' Poor fool, i don't know if i like you now' he is in his mind as a gigant fox is speaking to him. ' Ohi Kurama i'm not an idiot' Naruto was jumping over Kurama. ' hahahhahah you can fool the others but i am different, i can feel it too, you know' he don't speak, he has shame. ' You are getting me in me nerve. SPEAK ' he command with a angry tone. ' I don't know what to do' The fox can't be silent anymore. ' You know the reality how it is. You are way better than her. That vixen just use you... How Dare SHE...' all his hate increasing in his tone. ' Kurama i don't want you to feel anger or hate anymore. I'm sorry' said Naruto with a broke smile full of sadness. That broke Kurama ' I'm sorry brat, i didn't want to' Naruto try to avoid to avoid the topic. It's so evident ' Nah it's okay, damm i have to go sorry, i have to see Kakashi-sensei i'm sorry'. The fox once full of hate, changed. He came to like the little runt since the war and all of the proves that he see along the years inside him, he was a true witness of how great and kind is the kid. Now the fox as his eyes full widen with a tear came from his left eye. ' Why this idiot has to be like that... be selfish for once... ' he just punch the floor with all his strenght.

The time slowly began to cut through his skin as it's slowly but surely began to heal his pain. His painfully slow but his better than nothing. But one day appared him and Naruto fell again to the lowest depth that he was escaping. There he was, Sasuke had returned and Sakura was taking his arm as he is all the reason of her entire being. Naruto decided to avoid the awark situation when a girl decided to call him.

'' Naruto-sama'' she yelled from the distance. '' Ah... hello Yuki. How are you?'' he course at the beginning because he can be see it when he was trying to leave without greeting anyone but when she see her, he cannot be mad, she is a friend not for so long but a good friend in the end. Yuki was different from other fan girls she was not histeric and Naruto find himself confortable around her. Something that was different with the other girls that from his point of view was strange that he was speaking with that passion toward him.

Yuki yelled for the sole purpose of getting his attention as any of his other friends would have done. '' Naruto-sama i'm fine, i just wanted to check if you were ok'' Sasuke noticed Narutoand decided to head up towards him to tell him the new notices.

'' Dobe '' As ever with his stoic face. '' Hey Sasuke, are you finally here?'' False. '' Yeah, i decided to return to stay with with Sakura and develop our relationship.'' Scar, break, smilel, a mask. '' Wow Teme. I'm happy for you Sakura-chan'' Sakura could not help but blush hearing was Sasuke assured to her. Like a genin. Another scar just another break. '' Well, i'm going i have to see obba-chan'' It was cold something was different. '' Wait Naruto-sama. Do you remember that buffet with all ramen you can eat? Well, i have two invitations if you would like to come. I can always '' Naruto jump '' Really? Awesome. I'm really grateful Yuki-sama'' False, just another act. '' Well i'm sure that place are going to bankruptcy that night hahahaha'' a pinkette joke. '' That is mean Sakura'' he joke also. ' Wait one moment, where is - chan also why it sting?' she worry as the realitiation of the drop of the appellative. ' I'm just overreacting is nothig '. Naruto on the counterpart he didn't notice the change of the name. Something natural. Who knows if it is the beginning of the end of something so important for him.

Everyone on her way home but Sakura is overthinking. ' Why i am feeling that something is not right, like it is sad? ' she thought while she is with Sasuke on a Dango shop.

The days moved slowly, painfully, angsty as his brain was fuming with all the politic he need to learn before being hokage and it is much worse as he cannot bury one single thought. He is here for her.

' Ohi, brat it's rainning here make it stop' The giant fox protest in his mindscape dragging the young men in it. ' Sorry Kurama, Wait that's a lie' he protest ' Knucklehead, i'm seeing through the act that you are performing with everyone and it is working with everyone but not me. Why don't you try at leats to confess your feelings to her if...' He cuts him of ' No' Kurama cannot stop anymore his blood is boiling with all his anger. ' I'm not saying that vixen is worth of you but you are shattering and I prefer if you ' He blonde refuse to hear anything else. ' No, i'm not going to say anything, i'm not a second plate, i want to be her first choice... Why am i? ' He is crying his nails cutting through the flesh of his palm as he tighten his fist. Fist covering with blood. ' I just want to be the more important person for her ' Now, he is in the floor, hands covering his eyes avoing the meeting with Kurama eyes as he fell something around him. ' Wait what are you' he feels tails around him, enveloping him as a mother fox envelop his little foxy babies in a loved embrace. '... Thanks...' Tears running along his cheeks with an idiotic grin while he grab one tail. ' Shut up, i just don't know brat' said a embarrased Kurama. He gets that he can't do anything for him, so at least he will stand by his side no matter what.

Sakura was thinking while she is drinking a coke in a bench with two person on her mind. She is feeling strange since weeks because it's true his beloved Sasuke-kun was here for her but she is missing something from him. Sure, her sexy boyfriend was a dream come true but she is who is making all the work to approach. Better said, well it's not as her dream is becoming true. All things from him are just cold and so stoic. The other person is making her somehow angsty it has been like months since she see him. Sure he talk when she him on the street but is so little the conversation. No more ramen nights. No more smile from him. Nothing. It's as something tore apart the friendship.

She decides to avoid any disturbing tought and walk to walk towards to see Sasuke for the date.

Naruto is out. Yeah, everybody now where is he for dinner. Of course it is Ichiraku. His favorite restaurant.

'' So here are you Naruto''

'' Iruka- sensei, How are you? ''

'' Well, i was trying to find you so we could hang out a bit what do you think Naruto?''

A grin on his face impressed. He is a father to him, always come in the worst moments to save him. '' Of course. Iruka-sensei i pay next time''

'' Naruto-sama'' a girl come in the stand with waving her hand.

'' Hi, Yuki. How are you?''

'' Fine, i was with some friends hanging out and I saw you, i didn't meant to disturb''

'' No, no it's fine'' Damm that smile. She blush as her face in covered with dark red, heating her face.

'' I just, you know, i tought that we could settle the day to eat at the new restaurant''

'' Ah of course, What do you think next week, on Saturday? if you can''

'' Perfect, sorry i need to go now'' she smile making a wave with her hand and returning with her friends''

Iruka is sitting next to him with a devilish smirk on his face with a unstoppable desire of teasing him. '' So Naruto a new girlfriend eh? You sure as grow up in an unbelivable way and now with that fame''

'' Eh? What are you saying? I don't get it Iruka-sensei''

'' hahahah as ever''

Naruto finished his ramen as the two ninja began to walk through the park. '' Nee, nee Iruka-sensei wanna come with me to the new pool when you are free?'' A small smile began to build up on his lips as his little brother, even if he is now the most famous ninja and the most respected man the, is the same little child as back on his academy days. That made him so proud and so nostalgic.

'' Of course naruto, i think we can go. Are you hearing me? Hey Naruto'' he check up what was wrong with him as he see on the direction of the Naruto's pale face. ' ... Fuck, shit,' Iruka thought. There is. Sakura the love of his little brother's kissing Sasuke in a bench.

Naruto could not think, not breath. It was just as if Kurama was extracted from him again. ' It is hell' '' Well Iruka-sensei, i'm heading to house. Sorry i'm not feeling well for that ramen as he give a smile.

Iruka grab his shoulder. '' Wait, i'm going with you''

'' Sorry, but i want to be alone'' the blond stare towards the floor.

'' Wait one moment'' and he uses Hiraishin leaving Iruka alone coursing the luck.

There he is on his bed. Laying and seeing the roof. He could not cry, scream, nothing it was that strong the impact that nothing came out. '' Why can't it be me ha...ha...ha... I'm worthless''

The days went on he just lyed on his beedrom ignoring the calls of Iruka-sensei and well also everyone. A knock come from his door. Another, another, another, another he just get up and open the damm door when he see.

'' Naruto-sama, the restaurant. Have you forgotten?'' A switch of realization come to Naruto.

'' Ah sorry i have forgotten. I take a fast shower and then i dress and we go. I swear i will spend only 15 minutes. Coming in'' He could not affort to worry anyone and see he on his pathetic state. ' Well I'm pathetic''

He finish to prepare himself as promised and came out. '' ... Handsome...'' She could not say anything else. She is speechless. It's true that fame help a lot to attract girls but is wrong if you think that is all he has on his hand. He has grow up, so well, a handsome face, a muscular body, not so much just the perfect way, and his eyes are like heaven. Every one gay or heterosexual would agree that those are the most beautiful eyes of all Konoha. But she notice something strange. Yeah it is there something. Even if he is like always, his eyes are dead. Now it has not the same peaceful power with one sight. It's angsty. She will wait for a chance to ask him what's going on. It's the better thing.

'' Ah thanks hehehe. You are beatiful as always'' he said as it was nothing. This blockhead is as idiotic as always. He don't know what is a flirt or a compliment for a girl if it is not for Sakura. On the other hand it is true. Her brown hair that reach her lower back, blue eyes and with a body that could rivalise with Aphrodite at least in our standars.

'' Thanks. You sure are a gentleman Naruto-sama''

'' Yuki, please i don't like -sama in my name. Could you please not say it?'' He seems a child right now.

'' Not a chance. My life as well as all the villlage has been saved more than one time to you. So i will always say it. Naruto-SAMA'' She laughs teasing Naruto and sticking her tongue out.

They are eating in the restaurant but something was lightly off and she asked. '' Naruto-sama is strange, you are not eating so much. Are you feeling well?''

'' Sorry, i kind of feel strange but it's delicious. Thank you again for the invitation '' He is hungry, of cours, but he cannot avoid to think about that pink girl. A shame the meal is fantastic. ' Something is not right ' She thought.

'' Well if Naruto-sama says so i would believe it, don't worry i am going to eat your part. So gentle for let it me''

'' What? No way i want also eat a...'' he scream like a child and stop it when he see that Yuki is laughing at his reaction.

'' hahahahha don't worry, you can eat more this is a buffet hahahaha'' Naruto grew up red in embarrassement as the entire restaurant is laughing also for the hero's childish attitude.

'' Would you like to go for a walk later?''

'' Of coure, i feel a bit rusty of doing nothing these days''

'' Nothing? Why? Don't you have missions?'' She ask with a quizal look

' Shit, shit, shit. I'm stupid' He grab his neck nerviously '' Nothing if not study political book that's annoying and boring'' He success to avoid in his opinion any awark moment and they will enjoy the rest of the meal joking, and laughing like two kids.

They are walking slowly through the street at late night and Yuki began to talk '' You know that was a perfect date. Thank you so much for your company''

'' Eh, date?'' he ask confused. He didn't even realize the meaning of her offer from last week.

'' hahahaha That is the thing that i most love about you Naruto-sama''

'' Eh, love?'' he repeats himself more confused than ever not registering the words and like he don't understand the meaning like it is a strange language.

'' You sure are oblivious '' She said kissing Naruto showing to him all her heart content. The meaning of these words.

' What is this how dare he... i'm going to kill... No, no wait. Why did it hurt like hell' Sakura saw the kiss from distance and she feel the world trembling under her feet. Her heart aches and began to run, run, run hoping that they haven't see her.

The kiss broke and Naruto schoked didn't know what to say. '' I'm... know... don't'' He struggle to say something coherent at least.

'' Sorry Naruto-sama i know that you don't love me but i tried to make you acknoleg me this whole time and I tried to open your eyes with my last arrow, the kiss. Sorry if i was disrespectful''

'' Well... know... I mean, i didn't see it that coming. I'm schocked'' Naruto say all embarrased from his first kiss with a girl. At least without streme situations like fights.

'' PFFFF. Yeah we all girls knows how oblivious you are'' she says trying to restrain her laugh.

'' What? WE? What it means?'' he ask even more confused.

She sighs '' You have an entire army of girls just for you, Naruto-sama. Just for win you''

'' I didn't know it '' he say surprised. He want to slap himself so hard for being so stupid... but there it is again that feeling. He feels empty. He don't really care. This up and down situation are a torture. Every time he go down, he go even more depth on his emptiness and sadness. That is why should he care to wear a mask, or trying to feel the other great. He is beginning to not give a damm. For what purpouse. He don't have really won't anything he really wants. He slaps himself mentally. ' Shut up. I'm going to be Hokage. It's just a matter of time'' So why his other dream is destroying him. '' Sorry Yuki but i... can't return yor feelings, i can't love anybody it's... I can't know how to explain... I'm worthless, i'm just no good''

*Slap* '' HOW DARE YOU'' she yell with all her strength. '' How dare you say that'' He blinks even if he expected that reaction of his negative response. '' How dare you say that you are worhtless, you are a hero, my hero and I won't let and I won't leet anyone not even you to say that'' She was crying a bit, surpressing all her anger.

'' Sorry Yuki i didn't intent to harm you'' he say approching to her. But his voice is broke. It has not the same childish energy. He don't see himself.

'' It's about you that i'm worried, idiot. You have not the same blue eyes. They are like dead. You don't have the same energy as ever. Don't give that act.'' 'Wow she has see it too. Told you kit'' Kurama says on his mind.

He just can't surpress it anymore his sadness. He had endure it for months. He didn't say anything to anyone. He was alone in all this. He don't know why she say it to her. He just need to blur it out. To express his feelings. He began to cry.

'' I love Sakura, so much... it hurt'' He grabs his shirt on the edge on breaking it.

' So that it's. It seemed strange' she thought. '' I know'' she try to comfort him. She hugged him.

'' I'm not even an option. She didn't even consider me after all I did. I sure didn't do it because i wanted a reward''

'' I know'' she repeated stroking his hair.

'' I just... not want... her to be''

'' It's okay'' she whispers.

'' I'm pathetic''

'' You are just just in love, you are not a bad person, you are not pathetic for sure. I understand you a little'' She chuckle. He then realized

'' I'm sorry, it's mean for you to heard all of this when you just confessed to me'' He says embarrassed for all his actions.

'' Naruto-sama sure is cute. I get it. Don't worry i say i understand you. I want to help just as you helped Sakura-sama all these years. That's love'' she said as she began walking. '' At least i stole a kiss from the great hero hahahaha'' She return towards Naruto and take out her tongue.

'' Naruto'' he see the person that called him.

''Ah, hello Sakura'' It's is empty, not with the lightest of venom but also without any of his warm. The same warm of all these years.

She frowed. '' I was thinking, you know Sasuke-kun and i didn't see you so much, so i thought that team seven could hang out a bit''

''Sorry, Sakura, I have to study and''

'' Even a night?'' she ask not buying any of that.

'' Well i never go out at night anymore when i finish with baa-chan i'm exhausted and i''

She frowed again. '' Are you trying to lie to me NA- RU-TO?''

He put an act. That the better thing he can do. He is just need to make a perfect performance of his childish attitude. ''No, no, no i didn't lie, i just''

'' You are coming because it has been so much time since''

'' I'm not going. That is.'' He says firmly. Not even a hint of hesitation. He make the way toward the Hokage tower and...

'' What? You are coming'' her anger level up with each negative response. She grab his shoulder try to stop him and even if necesary beat up some sense into him.

'' I'm not your toy Sakura'' The first time on all his life that spoke with venom to Sakura and with a death glare. More than hate it could be seen hurt on his eyes as he try to protect himself.

' What was that? This feeling again in my chest. These angst. It hurt. Why he don't want to be near to us? Why he can't be so childish, so energetic anymore? Where it is my smile that i receive every time i speak with? Why so cold...

Sakura is now i the park with Sasuke after what days ago seemed a definitely broke from Naruto from all the others Team seven. She is feeling so broke that she need some comfort and evasion of these thoughts. She notice that bench where they were sitting was the same where ages ago occur a important fact. The most important of her life. She began to giggle.

'' What is it?'' ask Sasuke

'' You remember this bench years ago on our first day as genin?'' she ask with full expectation.

'' Mmmm. No why?'' he ask again confused.

'' Come on, my forehead and that kiss''

'' I don't know. What is it?'' A stoic face as always.

'' Well that day you said that my forehead is charming and you want kiss it every time you see it. You remember?''

'' Ah, that was probably Naruto.''

'' WHAT?'' She yell.

'' Don't worry, well kids you now and Naruto was even more childish. He henged to me and went to see you''

'' Tell me is not true. Tell me is a joke''

'' Come on is nothing, i get it you feel anger but it's not a big deal... Are you okay?'' She was crying.' That is. It makes sense... all these years... That bastard' she thought hate on her filling her mind.

'' What you say it make me feel acknowleged. It was so important for me. He dare to trick me... I'm going to kill him. NOW'' She run to find Naruto and give him a mortal punch filled with all her hate.

Naruto is walking to take some groceries for his house. It's morning the street full of people. He will try to find Iruka-sensei and excuse himself for not answering his calls all these weeks.

'' YOU BASTARD'' A scream.

'' What?'' he see Sakura runing and taking his jackt seeing a sight from her eyes filled with pure anger.

'' You. How dear...'' She is trying to speak but her throat is dry.'' It was you years ago'' he was feeling a bit annoyed. He just to be alone, better said not seeing his old teammates and heal his broke heart but it seems that someone is against him. Luck, fate, karma whatever he is cursing it all.'' It was you years ago in that bench, you henged into Sasuke and tryed to kiss me'' Ahh, is that. Now he get it. He feels mortified for that and have to excuse himself also for his stupidity.

'' Sakura, I'm sorry i don't'' She don't want to hear him. She will speak and he will listen.

'' Shut the hell up. It was important. Dammit! All these years going after Sasuke because he was my true love, because he acknowledge me, because i thought that he was kind and warm and gentle. IT WAS JUST YOU BASTARD'' she is not controlling herself she is yelling since the first word and everyone on the street is hearing it. They are staring at they.

'' I'm sorry''

Her blood is boiling. Now pure hate. '' You, i don't want you in my life. TRASH I WILL...'' she receive a punch in her cheek sending her to the ground.

'' SO WHAT?'' it is Yuki that can hear anymore. She will not accept this injustice. Staring at her like she was anger herself. '' SO WHAT?'' she repeated. '' You are right it was mean that thing when you were kids but NOBODY here is stupid. He tricked you, i get it, but... How many times he saved you from death? How many wounds had received him for fullil that stupid promise? How much blood? He went through hell. And for what? You keep punching him like he is a sandbox. You played with his feeling also but he keep licking the floor under your feet. He protected you, assure you and you just preffer Sasuke-sama because a little thing when you where kids. Sasuke-sama despised you, made fun of you, and tried to kill you so many times and you prefer him acting like an idiot of a fairy story that is forgetting all the harm that he did to you with just a poke in your forehead''

'' What do you know''

'' I was there too in the gates'' She yell like crazy. Everyone is thunderstruck as a girl is protecting the hero from all the hate and saying truth that everybody knows since ever. Just you need to see it that boy through the years. All the wounds for her. He treated her like a godness and more than one time a week he receive a punch from her. ' It sucks' Everyone thinks.

'' Stop it Yuki, it's not a joke stop...'' Naruto was interrupeted while he grabs her. She set free again and say.

'' You know, if you will call trash to Naruto just because that thing even when he made up for that... What i'm saying he made more than made up, he gives all for you all these years. You are the trash not him.''

'' Sorry sakura, i need to calm Yuki. I will not interfere in your life again. It's over.'' He said a sorrow write on his face for his unforgivable sin.'' Come on, Yuki''

Sakura is schocked. It is all true. She tried to complain but all that anger dissapeared when she realized the whole lie that she repeated herself along the years oblivious of the sacrifices and pain that Naruto went through as if was normal just for her. She give him nothing just a few moments of complicity. ' I'm such a wore'...

Naruto on the other hand is taking Yuki to calm herself after the counter with Sakura.'' So are you fine?'' he ask trying to dissipate the tension.

'' I don't care'' She answer as it was the most obvious thing.

'' What?'' said a surprised Naruto.

'' I'm telling you, i don't care i won't apologize to her'' Naruto eyes widneded. ' So that is it'

'' You sure are beyond help'' he sighs '' Thank you''

'' It not a big deal i needed to say it i couldn't hep myself'' she look proud to herself.

'' Well i hope it will not be a next time'' Naruto express his discomfort even if he is thankful to her.

'' It her choice if it will be or not'' she avoid to meet his eyes.

'' I'm sorry again, i can't return your feelings. You are amazing'' She blush a bit observing this idiot that cannot lift his head from the ground because the shame he has.

'' I'm telling you is that is not you fault. I, well, i would like to has been in your genin team. Then, maybe, you know'' She replied with a foxy-toothgrin copying Naruto's typical smile. '' At least, i'm your hero now. I'm not?'' Yuki confirmed with a childish look.

'' Of course you are hahahaha... just please don't hurt Sakura anymore.

'' But i will protect you''

'' Please'' he cut her off.

She frow but shrug it off. '' I get it but i want a ice scream as a part of the contract''

'' That sure is cheap'' Naruto laughed. A real laugh after all these time. Not a simple, stupid act.

When Naruto arrived home. He couldn't wait anymore and cry.

' Kit' Kurama tryed to comfort him.

' Kurama not now'

' You know i don't get feelings like passional love or something like that but try to think again all you have now'

' And what it would be'

' Are you joking?' Shrugg Kurama ' You are going to be Hokage in no time. You sure were damm annoying, every damm day with this dream. Now you are having it.'

' You are right.' A bright small smile.

' That is and you have friends, sensei too that love you and everybody acknowleg you...um well you also have me. Is your time brat enjoy it.''

Naruto smirked ' You sure love me. Don't you?' An evil grin on his face.

' You sure act so confident toward me' He yell in front of his face. Naruto couldn't help but laugh. ' You are laughing too much you little runt.' Kurama cannot stop yelling. But yeah he was right but even with that why he cannot stop this feeling what should he do? ' Nothing that is sure. I just have to move on. I'm not even sure anymore about her. I can't stop thinking that i am nothing to her... Dammit... it hurt, ifeel betrayed...'

Time sure run painfully slowly. Boring study, self torture, study self torture if is a non stop circle.

It went one month and Sakura just didn't stop of her actual relationship with Sasuke. Every time, every date were as cold as ever. He didn't really speak. She can see that he don't see at a special person. No feelings at all. ' So different than Naruto' she tried to reject that thought but with every casual counter and his promise of not approach to her, she notice a big loss. Naruto was different he see her as a godness, she get it now. They have not even dating but he tried in every way to make a great time of their time together. His blue eyes and that warm smile. It seems that see has lost oxigen from her lungs and she need to breath. That is the way she feel now. Since when she seems not a smile from him. A year? Probably. ' I'm sure a bitch' But even with these ideas on her mind... Have she the willpower to resolve things? What right she has? None. ' It is better if he have not to deal with me.' Sakura cried over the night with this idea.

Now is a awarkd situation. At least for everybody except one. Naruto. They are in a meeting. Kakashi, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sai and Naruto.

'' Well Naruto you will go with Sakura for a representation of the great heroes of Konohagure to the other lands to sign a peace treatment.'' Kakashi said. Now the new Hokage of Konoha.

'' I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei but I reallly that Shikamaru that the choice of Shikamaru would be better than Haruno-san''.

There was a awarkd silence in the room. Everyone even Sai widn their eyes in shock when he finish to speak. '' ... Haruno-san...'' well surely everyone know what happened after that circus in the street one month ago in front of the civils but no one would thought that it would arrive to this extent. This boy that was a guardian for her, now...

'' ...Haruno-san...'' The heart of Sakura stop it for a second. ' I'm just a stranger for him. I surely said to him to get out of me life but it was the heat of the moment... I don't want it no,no,no,no' She try to speak with him. '' Naruto...''

He refuse to listen '' It's Uzumaki-san. Haruno-san.'' Sai was speachless. ' It that even Naruto? They surely didn't approve her treatment to him. But it had become like a comical pair. Everyone thought that they would end together. ' But everyone have a limit uh. It's more logical after what happened to the gates.' Sai that day was experiencing a feel like his book described as anger. That day was as if Sakura said that his work for her meant nothing. That she would love only Sasuke. Even with that huge difference in treatment.

Naruto continue to speak. His eyes are still focusing to Kakashi '' Haruno-san, i'm not subestimating you i know you were a big help sealing Kaguya and you have the right to represent this matters as a great hero but i think that Shikamaru would be more helpfull dealing with the political issues with the other Kages and Daymos. However, this is just a point of view.''

Kakashi can't believe what his eyes are seeying. The little annoying prankster, always near to his Sakura-chan was acting like she was a strange to him. He intervene '' I think you can be right, i cannot deny it but however it's Sakura's decision as her's rights for the immensurable help during the war. Sakura?''

'' I need time to think about it''

'' Well you are all dismissed'' Everyone was heading out of the office. Everyone except Sakura.

'' Are you okay Sakura?'' Tsunade ask with a slight concern.

'' I need to talk with him'' She raise her head from the floor but she felt her wrist grapped.

'' I don't think it is a good idea'' Tsunade nearly imposed. '' I think is better if we let him calm himself after all of this.''

'' Shishou... please...'' Her face is full of pain. She need to repair this huge mess. At least she want to call him for his name... She want to take him back.

'' I would think about it better. I'm warning you Sakura is a really bad idea.'' Tsunade is like a grandmother to Naruto. She see in him what in Dan and his little brother she can see it too. She can't deny anything to Sakura, she was no better with Jiraiya but there is a difference in that. This blondy have done everything for Sakura and when the time have come to a make a decision it wasn't even a decision. She chooses a guy that have done anything for her. Not even during the war. Dan was different even if Naruto has the same attitude as Jiraiya she can see too the warm and how he treasure Sakura like Dan have done to Sakura. She is her Master, so she respect her decision it's all she could have done. At least now she can try to protect Naruto.

'' I will go'' she avoid the warning of her master and run to find the future next blonde Hokage but he is nowhere. She can't find him. She run, run, and run, but nothing.

It is late afternoon as the sun is beginning to disappear but finally she found him.' Here he is' she thought. He is on top of his father's hokage monument. '' Naruto'' He freeze. He know that voice.

'' I'm sorry Haruno-san. I'm going now. I won't disturb you'' as he feel arm around his waist. He could escape with his Hiraishin but his blood is boiling. He can't think what is the best not anymore.

'' I don't want Naruto. I want you to speak to me like always, to eat Ramen at Ichiraku together, you to annoy me with your craziness... I just need your smile.''

'' WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? A DAMM TOY?'' he yell venom filling his voice. His eyes transform to slight red.


End file.
